


Rondeau for Morgause

by vensre



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: camelot_fleet, F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vensre/pseuds/vensre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Formal poem written for a <a href="http://camelot-fleet.dreamwidth.org/64121.html?thread=4078713">poetry jam</a> at Camelot Fleet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rondeau for Morgause

I think of you with fondness, as you asked  
of me. I couldn't help it, when you last  
brushed lips over my hands held out of view  
and curved a sideways smile that you knew  
would strike in parting as you cantered past.

Appear again? Last time you left too fast  
and left me all in chaos, my eyes glassed,  
my soul too much exposed, my skirts askew.  
My handmaid had to lace me up; she knew  
I think of you.

You are so many things: my knight unmasked,  
my sorceress, my future and my past,  
my heart's thief and the hope it's fastened to.  
You'll stay unless you wish me to pursue.  
I wait, off-balance. I love, unsurpassed.  
                              I think of you.


End file.
